Temporary Immortality
by Pinto El Viento En La Noche
Summary: It all started with a muddy equestrienne, a warm cafe sheltering her from the rain, and a socially-awkward child prodigy. "So you're telling me you're a genius, a vigilante, and that you've been holding out on me?" "...Uh, yeah... sorry..." "Man, I thought my life was interesting." (Rated T for gore, dark themes later on and swearing.)


_**A/N: I know, I know. I said I'm leaving , blah blah blah. But I figured I needed a break from my original works of fiction (Path Through the Stars, the Spinner, and the Riders of Aurulean). **_

_**So let's get a few things straight. Yes, there will be some HiroXOC because I mean, come on. Two hormonal teens? Pfft. Also would be fun to write. Anyway, also to quote my friend (jokingly), "You're Asian, I'm Asian, that makes a pretty good equation!" XD**_

_**But this fic will mainly focus on said OC, her development and the plot. **_

XXX

San Fransokyo was always bursting with life, that was a given.

As the sun rose over the east and cast its watery glow over the roiling Pacific Ocean, the nightlife soon grew faint and quiet as the people retired to their beds; men and women clad in crisp business attire starting to emerge and doctors in blue scrubs and other men and women began to commute to work.

Soon enough, the fog that San Fransokyo was known for began to obscure the sun, enveloping the bustling city in velvety mist.

Whereas most inhabitants were used to this kind of weather, one girl wasn't.

She was perched high up in an oak tree with many twisting boughs, overlooking everyone else who were cavorting and playing in the San Fransokyo Communal Park.

Sure, it was nice enough, she conceded as she reclined against the rough tree bark. But she wished there was less buildings… less manufactured structures, less concrete sidewalks. More trees, more well-worn trails and paths… and the sun. What about the sun?

14-year old Hoa Phong Li laughed inwardly at herself. Her friends often teased her for being a nature-enthusiast, but it was too true and all of them would have a good laugh at it.

Brushing a strand of dark hair away, she adjusted her thick, cats-eye glasses that perched precariously on her rather flat and broad nose. Her dark brown hair fell to her waist (in the proper Vietnamese fashion, her mother would say) and parted messily down the left-side. Her tan, bronzed skin seemed in stark contrast to her surroundings. Her dark brown eyes scanned her iPhone screen, as she slipped her headphones on and selected her favorite song.

Sighing happily, she pulled the hood of her dark, navy blue jacket over her head as she snuggled into her red scarf.

For a while, she sat there, clad in her hoodie, boots and jeans peacefully. Her chest rose slowly up and down as she dozed, ignoring the other people's piercing gazes.

Then something- rather unexpected- disturbed her serenity.

A droplet, so infinitesimally small, of water landed on her nose. She twitched.

As soon as she came to, it was already pouring.

Children screamed shrilly as their mothers whipped out their extra-large umbrellas and shoved their families under it. The father ushered them to the cars, and soon the park was devoid of any life.

Hoa Phong really didn't want to move. She she crossed her fingers that the tree canopy would shield her from the rain.

It did. For about five seconds.

Yowling and pulling over her hood, she sprung out of the tree. In her haste, she landed on her right foot and felt pain lance up her leg and an audible _crack! _couldn't be good. Gritting her teeth, she shoved her iPhone into her pocket and made a dash for shelter.

Streaking across the saturated soil and slippery grass, she yelped as she tripped and fell face-first into a grass-patch. Spitting out a blade of grass and frantically trying to scrub mud out of her her hair, she scrambled to her feet.

Hoa Phong dashed across the street, feet pounding on the wet asphalt. Tearing down the block, she skidded the corner.

Through her rain-speckled glasses, she could dimly make out the shape of a familiar place. It was that small cafe that her family-they had recently moved to San Fransokyo- had eaten dinner at.

'_What was it called?" _she desperately racked her brain for the name. "The Lucky Cat Cafe!" she screeched, remembering.

Sprinting down the sidewalk she didn't wait a minute to yank open the door.

Huffing haggardly, she slumped against one of the glass walls with a relieved sigh.

"Um…" a voice said, "...can I help you with anything?"

She froze. Her heart quickened, and she tried to keep her breathing under control. She wasn't boy-crazy per say, but hell, _hormones._

As she slowly lifted her gaze and met the awkwardly confused brown eyes of the boy in front of her, all she could think was:

"_I'm in deep shit now, aren't I?"_

_XXX_

_**A/N: I know, an unusually short chapter. But I feel like I've accomplished what I've wanted to happen right now. SO CIAO! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


End file.
